The NavyField 2 Wiki
Welcome to the The Navy Field 2 Wiki The Unofficial Wiki for Navy Field 2. We are far from finishing this wiki, hold fast! Features we intend to include are comparison graphics, information not presented in the game or documentation, and battle tactics. These instruments will be changed over time. New players, this wiki is for your benefit, so if there's something you don't see added yet that you'd like to see, please let us know! The game itself is still very young and there will be tons of changes to its content. Sorry if we miss anything. We need contributors! Please contribute by adding pages from the ship list, if you can! All it requires is the ability to transcribe data from in-game. Any transcription work is greatly appreciated, but if you can, please use the infobox format by going to insert -> template -> infobox when editing a page -- it'll make your life easier! A finished ship page looks something like this. ''' '''Thanks so much to all those who have contributed so far! Quick Navigation 'Navy Field 2' Navy Field 2 is the follow up to NavyField, the original pioneer of Massively Multiplayer Strategic Online Naval Warfare. Building upon a foundation of epic naval battles set to historically accurate backdrops, Navy Field 2 promises to provide intense real-time strategic combat, genuine historical details, and an ever expanding sea of content for seasoned veterans and newcomers alike. A fleet of fully customizable WWI and WWII era naval vessels are at your command in Navy Field 2. Each ship, from the lowly frigate to the massive battleship is painstakingly modeled in accordance to historical detail. Modify your ship’s decks, shell types, guns, engines, sonar, and more to suit your play style. Experience a whole new perspective through the variety of vessels at your disposal including: frigates, destroyers, light-cruisers, heavy-cruisers, submarines, aircraft carriers, and battleships. Several nations with rich naval histories are presented for the creation of your ship’s crew. Navy Field 2 launches with the United States, United Kingdom, Japan, and Germany with more to follow. Each nation offers a unique set of ship strengths and attributes for further strategic development. Crews are customized to reflect your style of play through an in-depth RPG-style sailor leveling system. Form a fleet of friends or quickly engage in massive 32-player battles through a quick auto-matching system. Develop your skills through use of various tactics depending on ship type and role. For example, you can delve into the heat of battle with the quick maneuverability of the smaller frigate and destroyer class ships, use a submarine to sneak into enemy territory for a surprise torpedo attack, sit back and carefully plan fighter and bomber squadron flights from the deck of your aircraft carrier, or carefully aim immensely destructive long-range salvos from a battleship! Occupy bases and call upon aircraft troop support or call in an air-strike to sway the course of battle. A real-time weather system dynamically enhances the field of battle while authentic sound effects and a dynamic musical score immerses you in battle. Beautiful real-time 3D graphics and intuitive controls help to realize our goal of providing the quintessential online naval warfare experience! Useful Resources for New Players * Getting Started: Eliot's UI Guide * Freak's Credit-Earning Tips - 'Maximize your income and avoid going broke in the early game! * 'Godhand's CV Guide Roadmap Here are some of the things we're planning to add to the wiki in the near future: * The Maps page, which will include images of all the maps highlighting bases, hot-zones (areas of high conflict), suggested strategies, and more. * Completion of the Aircraft page, which will include information on all the various aircraft, as well as tips for controlling them effectively. * More video content, including guides for individual ships, ship lines, and ship classes * A general tips page for improving one's gameplay, perhaps accompanied by a video. * And of course, more ships! Keep an eye out for these new additions! Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Ships